In the Beginning
by InLoveWithJesse
Summary: Jacob and Nessie realize they might be right for each other one morning. Post Breaking Dawn fluff, Nessie is 9. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Read this first please!**

**So, I was one of those (weird?) people who loved Breaking Dawn. Yes, yes, no pitchforks please. And I was also one of the (even weirder?) people who loved Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, at least after a while into Book 3. So after I finished it I found myself wondering whether or not Jacob and Nessie would end up together, and eventually I decided that YES, THEY WOULD. So I sat down and wrote this oneshot. Only, I kind of envisioned it as a part of a big, long fanfic, so allow me to explain what the hell is going on:  
So, when Nessie was about eight and fully grown, she started dating Nahuel (the South American fellow-dhamphyr), and though she really liked him, he never managed to get over the whole Bella-Is-Alive thing. And after a couple of months, Nessie got so annoyed with his obsession she dumped him - chivalrously, of course, like a good little Cullen would.  
A couple of months later, Nessie turned nine (hurrah!) and had a little birthday party, in which she recieved a lovely mug of donated blood with a little candle in it, while the werewolves and humans munched on cake. And in the party, she and Jacob had a 'moment' in the cottage, which proceeds to freak the hell out of both of them, since they've been like brother and sister for nine years. And so they are very freaked out and think super-carefully next to Daddy cause they don't want Edward to find out and (possibly) go ballistic, though, naturally, Alice has already informed him that something might go down. He gets pissed and decides not to believe her. So the next day Bella and Edward go hunting and Nessie wakes up real early cause she was so freaked out that she couldn't sleep, and Jacob senses how distraught she is and comes to visit her. And that's where we left off. So if you like it, go ahead and read this oneshot and be sure to tell me what you think :D Enjoy! **

Jacob walked silently and cautiously into the cottage. He knew Bella and Edward were out hunting; Nessie had gotten a donated treat for her birthday, so she wasn't thirsty. She sat on the quilted sofa in front of the TV, her eyes on the screen, not quite acknowledging Jacob's presence; but they both knew she knew he was there. Her face was twisted, her eyebrows furrowed; she was trying not to remember. What worried her most was not necessarily the moment she had shared with Jacob, but rather the way it'd made her feel. She was a stranger to the sentiment, despite a tiny spark of it flying between her and Nahuel. She and Bella had discussed it many times, but it never concerned Jacob. For the last day, Nessie had been thinking very carefully around her father and had made an effort to speak instead of use her usual way of communication. She was worried with the reaction the whole thing might spawn.

And Jacob… Jacob was worried, too, but his worry was different from Nessie's. He wasn't even fazed by the thought of Bella and Edward's reaction – they were prepared for anything, and he knew it didn't bother them to a critical level. He worried about Nessie's reaction, though – he was certain he wanted to spend eternity with her, but he didn't know in what way. He was frightened that she preferred Nahuel, who still visited – and he was pinched in the heart every time he thought of them together. Jacob wasn't a stranger to love, he recognized it – but that fact only served to make him more nervous.

He walked to the couch and sat next to Nessie. She was watching Cloverfield. She'd always said she liked horror movies that seemed to parody themselves.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob said quietly, punching her lightly in the arm. Two identical smiles sprouted on their faces.

"Hey, Jake," she replied, leaning onto his shoulder. He yanked his arm from under her and wrapped it warmly around her shoulders. It was a rehearsed activity that they repeated every night, but it felt different and much more intimate as she snuggled into a nook against his chest.

"So…" he began with a hint of awkwardness. "You're nine-years-old plus one whole day."

"Yeah," she said quietly, amazed with herself. "It feels weird."

"I get what you mean," he said. "Well… You sure don't _look_ nine," he muttered jokingly. Nessie giggled.

"That's for sure. Thank God."

Jacob laughed audibly. "That… that was weird yesterday, wasn't it?"

Jacob and Nessie's connection was kicking in – she wanted to talk about what had happened, so he did. They had a telepathy that made her gift nearly unnecessary.

"It was," she agreed, pressing her cheek tighter against his T-shirt. The warmth he gave off always shook her, and she loved it.

"I… I don't know what to think, Ness," he said timidly. "I mean… Nahuel. And you and I… Are we… _compatible_?"

"About Nahuel," she began, her tone more decisive, "it's over, Jake. You know that. We weren't meant to be."

"Your mom said that. But… My other question, Ness."

"Look at mom and dad," she said dismissively. "A human and a vampire. Look at them."

"They had trouble, Ness," he confessed, feeling like he was betraying Bella's trust.

"But they're together now," Nessie rebuffed. "And they're happy. They made it happen for themselves. Besides, I'm not a vampire, Jake. And you're not entirely human yourself."

He laughed lightly. No, he wasn't.

"Of course I love you," he declared suddenly. "More than anything in the whole world."

Nessie smiled uncontrollably, her grin spreading across her face. "Oh, that's just the imprinting talking," she said, but her smile was so bright Jacob knew she was kidding.

They sat there for a little while, holding each other on the sofa. They were having that moment again – that intimate moment that felt nothing like the brother-sister love they felt for each other for all those years.

"So… Nahuel?" he asked simply.

"Nahuel was bad for me," she said. "He didn't _get_ it. All those questions, and he never understood. I don't need a drama queen." Again, she was kidding.

"Nahuel's not the one I'm worried about, Jake," she continued. "Dad?" she said, her worry radiating off the question.

"Edward'll be fine. He got over it when I imprinted, and he was fine with Nahuel. And _he_ was a filthy South-American heathen." Nessie's smile widened.

"Seriously, Jake," she said, her smile wiped off her face. "How do you think my mom will feel about her best friend dating her daughter?"

"First of all, we wouldn't be dating. I'd full on _be _with you. I'm not here to be your high-school sweetheart." Jacob was joking shamelessly, but, as usual, Nessie understood the hidden meaning. If she and Jacob would become _something_, it would be forever.

"And second of all?"

"Bella will be fine with it too. She loves me, and God knows she loves you. And she knows I'd never hurt you. So what's the question?"

"Good point," Nessie admitted, gathering a loose strand of her curls and turning it in her fingers. As if in response to the nervous gesture, Jacob began to stroke her hair gently.

"I love you, too, you know," she said, wrapping her arm around his chest. They were embraced tightly on the sofa, her voice muffled by his chest. Jacob's heart thumped.

"Yeah, I know. And you already know that I love you."

"So…" Nessie said hesitantly. "We love each other."

"That's obvious. The question is…" Jacob paused. "_How_ do we love each other?"

Nessie stopped to think. This was tricky.

"Are you in love with me?" she asked, cut and clear, making sure her voice was heard. She wanted the answer to this; however, Jacob dawdled. He didn't want to get the _wrong_ answer. But finally, he answered with a whisper.

"Of course I am."

Nessie smiled again.

"Do you love me? Like that?" Jacob asked.

Nessie didn't dawdle. She'd thought it over enough.

"Yeah. I do. I love you. _Like that_."

She wasn't mocking him. Her answer was sincere. She smiled lightly, waiting for his response. She knew he would love her forever if she wanted him to; but she felt the twang of not-knowing as she waited for him to say something.

"So we're in love," he concluded. "And people in love get together, don't they?"

"That's what I've heard," Nessie answered.

"So…" Jacob didn't need to talk anymore. He saw her face, smiling, that perfect, beautiful face, and those magical eyes, and the flush of pink on her cheeks. He knew in that moment they belonged together beyond what they'd had for the past nine years. This _meant_ something. He could feel it.

Jacob lowered his face toward Nessie, silently asking for her permission. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her hands against his skin.

_I love you, Jake. Kiss me._

That was enough. Jacob's rough lips landed on Nessie's. He thought for no longer than a fraction of a second of the kisses he shared with Nessie's mother, and was instantly distracted by how tender and sweet Nessie's lips felt. His and hers were a perfect fit, touching each other with the perfect pressure, their hands caressing, Nessie's thoughts nothing but incoherent moans which Jacob greatly enjoyed hearing, and which made him slip his tongue into her mouth. She didn't hesitate and allowed him, and it felt like a dream to both of them. They soon held each other tighter still, marveling in the kiss.

_No, it hadn't been like this with Nahuel at all_, though Nessie, answering Jacob's unspoken question; he smiled against her lips.

Finally after who-knows-how-long, the kiss broke off and their foreheads clonked together, their eyes boring into each other. Jacob's chiseled hand caressed her pink cheek, and Nessie's arms snaked themselves around his torso, bringing him as close to her as she possibly could. Lifting her leg, she rose onto his lap, facing him. He laughed lightly at the change, but his hands crept down her body to stop at her waist. Her curls spilled onto his cheeks and he touched his lips lightly to hers again.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in love with you," she muttered, gasping for air.

"You taste like blood, you know," he said light-heartedly, and cringed theatrically.

"Oh, boo-hoo, get used to it," she said, touching her finger to his nose.

Jacob adored the meaning of the words. Nessie was his to get used to. He wanted to hold onto her till the end of time. He grinned widely and tucked her hair behind her ear. The incompliant curls swung back to their spot on her shoulder.

But, as she was leaning into him for another kiss, marveling at how wonderful and new it all felt, she heard running approaching the cottage. Bella and Edward were home.

Jacob heard it, too. Holding onto her waist for a fleeting moment, he kissed her brusquely and lifted her off his lap and onto the floor. He stood up beside her and, a bit concerned despite himself, waited for Nessie's parents – his best friends – to return.

The door opened smoothly as ever, the couple strolling at a human pace into the living room. They stopped their playful argument – who had won the race back to the cottage – to greet their daughter. Bella hugged Nessie and kissed the top of her head, and Edward touched her cheek in a loving manner. He hadn't gotten around to paying attention to her urgent thoughts yet.

"You're up early," Bella commented, her hands on Nessie's shoulders. "It's only eight. What's the occasion? Wanted to get the most of your post-birthday?" Bella smiled.

"No reason," Nessie answered innocently. "Just woke up. Watched TV. Then Jacob stopped by."

Edward's face changed in an instant from a calmed expression to a confused, questioning one. "Jake?" he asked inquiringly, staring at Jacob's sheepish face. As he listened to his thoughts and to the memory running through his head, Edward grew alarmed.

"Dear God!" he exclaimed, his gaze shifting from Jacob, to Bella, and finally to Nessie, though his surprise didn't exactly sound like that of a father who had just found out her daughter had been making out with one of his best friends. It sounded a bit more like he was frustrated with himself.

"What?" Bella asked loudly, irritated. "You know I hate being left out of the telepathy loop."

"Jacob," Edward said, glaring at him. Nessie walked hastily back to Jacob's side, and – probably for her mother's benefit and to calm Jacob down – embraced his muscular arm in both of hers. Realization dawned on Bella.

"Renesmee!" she cried, surprised. "You're joking!"

"No, Mom," she said simply, holding tighter onto Jacob. Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"How did this happen, exactly?" Bella asked, more subdued. Well, it didn't surprise her _that_ much.

"Out of nowhere," Jacob said quickly. "We… Yesterday… We kind of had a _moment_ in Nessie's party, and…"

"They kissed just now, love, if that answers your question." To Jacob's surprise, rage wasn't exactly what was pulsing through Edward's voice.

"How are you so calm?" Bella asked him, as if en sync with Jacob's thoughts.

"Alice," he answered. Bella almost laughed.

"Do you approve, man?" Jacob asked, hopefully.

"I guess," Edward said reluctantly, still glaring at both of them. "I guess you could do far worse," he said to Nessie, "and he'll be good to you." He actually smiled a little, while Bella began to beam. The thought of how happy Nessie and Jake would be together made her all warm inside. He would _never_ hurt her.

"Daddy," she cried, tears of joy running down her cheeks as she ran to hug her father. He embraced her tightly in his arms. Over Nessie's head, Edward continued to glare at Jacob.

"Be good to her, Jake, I mean it," he mouthed. Jacob nodded quickly.

Bella, not noticing their silent exchange (and, for a vampire, this meant she was quite distracted), ran forward much like Nessie did and launched herself at Jacob. They hugged, many unspoken things running through the hug.

"Not angry, are you, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"No," she answered. "As long as you stick to your imprinting rules and love her till the end of time. And as long as you don't phase anywhere near her."

"Oh please," he joked. "She'll take it like a tiger, won't you, Ness?" he said, grinning, and Nessie laughed.

"Rock hard," Nessie confirmed, turning her head in Jacob's direction and trying to pinch her cheek; her skin barely contorted.

"Make her happy," Edward said aloud, letting go of Nessie and kissing her cheek.

**So there you have it. I really like this little story... Hmm... Methinks I might write a bit more now. Please let me know what you think :)**

**Me. **


	2. Author's Note

Hi, everyone!

So, here's the deal on this story. I really do like it, and I _did_ find myself writing Chapter 1 not long ago, so for those of you who wanted me to keep going, the Wishing Fairy has arrived. I will soon be updating this little cupcake of a fanfic and turning it into a full-fledged story that will hopefully make much more sense than this clipped one-shot (hey there, Crystal Blaize!). On that note, I also want to thank those of you who reviewed, regardless of the kind of review you gave (both one-word reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome in this house).

Only, here's the kicker. This one-shot was written a while ago (about two-and-a-half weeks agp, if I'm not mistaken) and in that time I've managed to get over the post-Breaking-Dawn buzz. The result of this has been trolling for _other_ books to read, and one day when I was at the bookstore I found the Host against all chances (I live in Israel and I had no idea it was brought over here, let alone the cool American edition).

The Host is honestly the best book I've read in the last couple of years. It is WAY better than Twilight and it easily rivals the seventh Harry Potter book, which is one of my all-time favorites. It is sincerely and truthfully an extraordinary book. I've read it in less than one whole day because I couldn't keep my hands off it. Seriously, you should totally read it. It is so much better than the whole Twilight saga combined. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO GO AND PURCHASE IT NOW.

(_**THAT IS AN ORDER**_)

So now, I've traded my post-Breaking-Dawn buzz for my post-the-Host buzz, which will not wear off for at least a couple of weeks while I re-read it at least five times. So updating may take a while. Sorry.

Hold on to your seats, though! Nessie-Jacob fluff (plus some special Bella-Edward fluff) is coming your way in just a couple of weeks!

Thanks for being _so _understanding.

Dana.


End file.
